


Forbidden Love

by Andiiwamp7



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andiiwamp7/pseuds/Andiiwamp7
Summary: Adora has always been in love with Catra. Even if they were adopted kids and were raised as sisters.However she always managed to keep her feelings on line until one particular day were things got a bit carried away.What happens when you kiss someone who's totally forbidden?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, so this was completely spontaneous. I wasn't even going to post it but I like where this is going so, here it is for everyone to enjoy. Hope you all like it!

So they hooked up…

  
Yes, it happened. It happened for real. It hadn’t been a dream, it hadn’t been their imagination. Damn, it hadn’t even been a good idea…

  
Of course it was awesome at the moment, they had been both so worked up that it just felt like the right thing.

  
Maybe it was that stupid cocky smile on Catra's face, or those defiant eyes that were looking at her deeply and setting her insides on fire.

  
Maybe it was the late hours, that somehow messed with their heads. Because one thing was clear.   
There hadn’t been a single drop of alcohol involved in the situation. None of them were drunk.

  
It just happened.

  
Catra was in front of her, smug, playful, and extremely hot; she being hot and attractive to Adora's eyes was something that the blonde was kind of used to. There had always been this weird attraction between them that was completely unresolved.

  
They never acted on it. Well Adora at least never acted on her feelings. She never paid attention to anything she felt for the sake of her friendship. Her and Catra were like sisters. Sisters… That’s what they were supposed to be at least. 

  
And despite of this, Adora had this weird confusing feelings inside her that made her feel so damn attracted and attached to Catra that it was unbearable.

  
So in order to keep everything under control, the best thing was just to shut everything off.  
Catra didn’t feel the same way, that was for sure. She never acted any differently with her.

  
And Adora knew it was her, and only her the one having strange feelings here.

  
She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment she decided to stop, it was years ago. Growing up together was both amazing and complicated at the same time.

Developing feelings for someone like Catra who was also her sister was complicated.

Sure they didn’t share blood. But they were both adopted and raised as siblings.   
Adora was the older sibling, so she had a responsibility, one that she needed to follow no matter what. 

  
So as soon as those feelings appeared, she realized that she had to ignore them.

  
It was for the best. 

  
Catra was a free soul, no attachments, no responsibilities, no feelings. 

  
Adora didn’t want to put a weight on her shoulders that was too heavy for her.

  
But of course she failed miserably in this quest. She always considered herself to be good at quests, but no. She was a failure now.

  
Her duty as the older sister was to protect Catra, to take care of her in every way possible, and that’s what she always tried to do. It was her responsibility.

  
And now she failed…

  
How was she going to face Catra now… to face herself, to face the world after committing such atrocity.

  
Because even if for her that moment had felt amazing, it had been a huge mistake.

  
_The previous night._

  
Adora was laying down on the couch after a long day.   
It was a Friday night. 

  
Usually on a normal Friday night she would probably be making plans with Glimmer, Bow and probably some of her other friends.

  
But Bow required some help since he and his parents were moving to a new house, finally living closer to Adora and Glimmer so they had been all day helping with the moving.

  
Adora was genuinely tired. Her arms felt a bit shaky from lifting so much weight. Her muscles felt tired and sore and she was definitely sleepy by the time she got home. But she was happy to get to spend time with her friends.

  
Her mother wasn’t home that night. It was fine though, she had left some food ready to warm up in the microwave and everything was quiet and peaceful.

  
Of course, Catra was out as well.  
It was the beginning of the weekend after all. 

  
Her mom worked until late hours pretty much every day, and Catra, well… she was Catra, she always found some party to attend, or some trouble to get in. It was just how she was.

  
Adora followed the house's rules. Shoes off and sneakers on to walk around the floors.

  
She changed into her comfy pajamas, which made her release a content sigh as she felt the warmth of her clothes and ran straight to the couch.

  
She was tired but she could watch some TV first to get distracted.

  
Everything was pretty much great. It was just her, chilling on the couch and having a quiet time.

  
But things didn’t last quiet and peaceful. In fact, the door opening suddenly, and smashing against the wall startled Adora.

  
She nearly fell from the couch as she heard all of that, followed by someone slamming the door with anger.

  
Adora’s heart recovered its normal pace of beating, and then she smiled softly when she heard a familiar growl.

  
“Rough night?” she asked once she saw Catra appearing on the living room.

  
Catra didn’t say anything. She walked quietly to the couch and Adora’s smile slowly disappeared when she saw Catra’s serious expression and her bleeding nose.

  
“Catra what the hell?!” she said worriedly.  
The girl didn’t say anything. She sat down, releasing another grunt, it sounded deep and dry.

  
Adora looked at her, deep concern showing in her eyes. 

  
Catra’s gaze was focused somewhere across the room, her feet on the couch as she pulled her legs close to protect her chest and embraced herself as if she was trying to hide.

  
This was something she did, it was like a barrier she tried to build to protect herself from the world, it was something Catra had been doing ever since she was a kid.

  
She didn’t speak, she didn’t look into Adora’s direction. She just sat there in silence for a while. 

  
There was a comfort in the silence, a comfort that Adora didn’t have with anyone else. They could spend hours and hours talking, and also hours and hours in complete silence and still it felt nice.   
Catra always needed time to open up, so silence was as important as chatter sometimes. 

  
They both remained seated, eyes focused on the wall, and hearing each other breathing.

  
Catra’s breaths were raged at first, she was agitated, that was for sure. But Adora didn’t want to push her.

  
It took a few minutes for her to finally relax and once she did, Adora carefully laid a hand on her shoulder.

  
The reaction was instant, Catra’s skin trembled, the soft fur covering her skin got pointy for a second as she reacted to the touch, only to relax again.

Adora knew all of that, she knew how she usually reacted to pretty much everything, so she wasn’t afraid.

  
“Catra” her voice sounded soft, with a sweet and reassuring tone, Catra’s ears stood up instantly at the sound of her name “What happened?”  
There was no response.

  
The girl was still curled up, knees close to her face as she embraced herself. Her tail wiggled softly a couple of times, which was a sing that at least she was feeling better. Adora smiled softly.

  
“Talk to me” she said with a soft demanding but still sweet tone.

  
Catra finally managed to direct her gaze towards her. She didn’t dare to make full eye contact at first of course, but it was enough for Adora to see that she was opening up.

  
“Entrapta’s boyfriend is a piece of shit” Catra said finally. Her voice was deep and serious, with a hint of anger still.

  
Adora couldn’t help but laugh at the same time as she shook her head in disapproval.  
“Hordak? Again?” she asked.

  
Catra growled in response. “He’s a dick”

  
“Are you guys ever going to get along?” Adora wondered. 

  
“Nope. I don’t get along with pieces of garbage”.

  
Adora understood, she just nodded and saw how Catra slowly started to readjust her body until instead of curled up, she was sitting with her legs down.

  
This was no news, well the bloody nose maybe. But Catra having a disagreement with Hordak was not something new. 

  
It was hard for her to let people in, having friends was not a subject Catra was very successful in. 

  
Getting to have a good friendship with Bow and Glimmer had been a challenge, before that she only had Adora and occasionally Scorpia. Entrapta came a few years after them.

Yeah, Catra had friends, but she took time to open up to someone. 

And for a couple of months now, Entrapta had met this guy that didn’t really fit with Catra.

  
“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Adora asked one more time.

  
Catra looked down ashamed and took a deep breath. “I lost it” she said.

  
Adora felt sad all of a sudden. Catra’s eyes showed regret somehow, but at the same time anger and frustration. The outside of her eye was a bit purple, probably from a punch, and her nose looked a bit red. 

  
“He was just such an idiot… he thinks he’s above everyone just because he’s popular and smart”

  
“So you let him know your opinion by fighting him?” Adora asked.

  
Catra growled again “It wasn’t like that. He was drunk… we were at this stupid party. He made fun of Scorpia, of me, he even made fun of you”

  
Adora looked surprised, Catra seemed genuinely upset, so she placed her hand on her shoulder reassuringly one more time.

  
“You can’t just enter every fight Catra… it’s dangerous”

  
“I know! But I’m not going to let a stupid brat insult my friends, and this is not the first time, and he seriously crossed the line”   
Catra’s voice raised until she was basically yelling. Her breathing was raged once again and she looked agitated.

  
Adora stood up facing her, she held the girl by her shoulders as to try to make her relax and smiled.

  
“Let me help you okay? Now it’s just the two of us. No drunk people, no stupid parties”.  
Catra nodded.

  
Yeah, it was something serious. Adora was worried about her, she was worried about what happened. Catra had a history with aggressiveness and bad decisions, and one of Adora’s biggest fears was that one day the fight was too big.

  
But she had learned to be patient. In the past years Catra had made an effort to change some of her attitudes, she opened up a bit. She worked on her anger. It was better but not totally yet.

  
So Adora didn’t want to push her. Instead she just chose to be supportive and show her love.

  
Adora brought some water and a cloth, she brought cream for Catra’s eye, and she spent a while cleaning her face up.

  
At first Catra looked like a sad puppy, ears pointing down in a sign of clear shame, eyes avoiding Adora’s. And silence.

  
Adora didn’t say anything else about the fight, she tried to make small talk as she cleaned Catra’s bloody nose, and she smiled proudly when after some minutes she heard a soft purr.

  
That was a good sign. It meant Catra was relaxed now, that she was comfortable. And it was the best sound ever according to Adora.

  
Eventually things lightened up. Catra went to change into her pajamas, and she went back to sit next to Adora on the couch, and the two just went back to their normal selves.  
That was what Adora loved the most, how funny it was being with Catra and how good she felt with her.

  
They made fun of the late night programs running on the TV. They talked about life and deep stuff, always joking and mocking each other.

  
At some point both of them relaxed, they laid down on the couch, Adora resting her head in Catra’s chest, hearing her heartbeat and the soft purring noises she made from time to time.

  
Catra was focused on the TV, there was a horror movie playing, a movie that Adora loved but a movie that she stopped paying attention to the moment her focus went to the warmth she felt.

  
She felt horrible for this, she wasn’t supposed to feel like this, but… it felt just so right, having Catra’s arms around her. Usually she wasn’t very touchy, but the moments that it was just the two of them… those moments were amazing.

  
Adora closed her eyes trying to put her guilt aside, Catra’s skin and fur were so soft, her chest was warm… and Adora’s mind just started to get filled with not very adequate thoughts. She blushed profusely and once she reacted and realized what she was thinking she felt awful.

  
But there was no time to react, Catra let out a yell, her tail tensing and her ears pointing up in alert.

  
“Fucking movie” she mumbled with an angry tone.

  
Adora took a moment to understand the situation, but once she did, she couldn’t help but laugh.

  
Catra furrowed her brow and crossed her arms over her chest as she sat and put some distance between her and Adora.

  
“I can’t believe you got scared” Adora said between laughs.

  
“I did not get scared!” Catra said angrily “it just caught me off guard”

  
“Yeah yeah right. You tell yourself that”

  
“I mean it” Catra insisted “I’m not scared of anything. I’m tough”

  
“Yeah, sure, you looked so tough just a moment ago”. Adora bursted into laughter again.

  
“I hate you so much” Catra mumbled.   
Adora’s laughter made her forget everything about her improper feelings. She got closer to Catra, surrounding the girl’s shoulders with her arms “I know you love me, don’t be silly” she said with a goofy tone.

  
“Oh yeah you think so?” Catra said with a cocky grin. 

  
Her smile was so beautiful… and the depth of her eyes caught Adora off guard for real.  
She turned her head to look at Catra forgetting for a moment how close they were. 

  
And the closeness was such, that once she moved her head, their noses brushed against each other.  
Suddenly, Catra’s grin disappeared and was replaced by a soft blush that marked her cheeks. And Adora felt a rush of fire cross through her core.

  
There was silence, Adora licked her lips as she looked at Catra.

  
She hated herself once again, her eyes rambled around that beautiful face, spotting her cute freckles, her deep eyes… her soft lips. She asked herself how it would taste like, how it would feel like to kiss them…

  
She was a horrible sister.

  
Catra licked her lips as well, in a slow motion and without taking her eyes off of Adora’s, which caused the blonde to feel even more fire.

  
Adora wanted to leave. It would definitely be the wisest thing to do. After all it was her duty. She had to protect Catra, she had to protect her specially from her own sick feelings.

  
But that night…

  
Adora didn’t know how it happened, or when, or who started it. She was pretty sure it was her, she couldn’t take it anymore, it was too much. 

  
But all of a sudden they were kissing.

  
It was a shy kiss at first, a soft peck that felt tender and extremely warm.

  
Adora’s brain rang all the bells inside of her but suddenly it shut down.

  
They separated for a second, their eyes connected, both looking confused but turned on, both breathing heavily. And that was it.

  
“ _Fuck it_ ” was all Adora managed to think before their lips were joined again.

  
The second time it wasn’t just a peck. Their lips clashed together desperately, and it didn’t take long until it deepened.

It was Catra’s tongue the one asking for access, and of course, Adora allowed it.   
The kiss was fast, extremely eager and as the time passed, it was obvious that there was a hunger there that wasn’t going to leave just like that.

  
Suddenly they weren’t just kissing. Their hands started roaming. It was something shy at first, Adora ran her hands along Catra’s arms, feeling her hot skin, and finally coming to tangle in her hair. While Catra’s roamed carefully over her abdomen.

  
They weren’t thinking. That was for sure. Adora would be terrified if she allowed her brain to think right now. All she wanted to focus on at that moment was Catra, her intoxicating lips, her soft hands, her body…

  
There was a moan, Adora didn’t know if it was hers or Catra’s, but it was loud. 

  
And then, she was being pushed down.  
This time Adora could tell clearly that the moan that filled the room was hers. 

  
She was laying now on the couch, her legs opened as Catra positioned herself on top of her.  
That sensation…

  
Adora’s brain and senses exploded.  
Catra’s body felt so warm, so good against hers. Their clothes were thin since it was just a pajamas so Adora could feel Catra’s body, she could feel her chest pressing against hers and… once she was fully on top of her Adora almost lost it when she felt their cores pressing together.

  
Catra was breathing raged but not with anger, it was something Adora had never heard before but she loved it. 

  
Her hands roamed along Catra’s back, trying to pull her closer. The kiss hadn’t slowed down at all.

  
Their lips danced against each other’s fast, hungrily, their tongues touched, asking for entrance to explore every inch of their mouths. 

  
And then it was not just their mouths, Catra kissed the corner of Adora’s lips, then along her jawline, her earlobe, nibbling it softly, and then her neck.

  
“Fuck” Adora mumbled as she closed her eyes at the pleasure. This felt like a dream…

  
The ministrations on her neck sent chills straight to her core, she was pretty sure that she was soaked by this moment.

  
She wanted more, she needed more.  
Adora had lost count of how many times she had thought about this. Having Catra like this, touching her and be touched, hearing Catra’s moans and see her lose her mind for her…

  
It would be so easy right now. Her brain was not functioning properly, she was about to lose it completely and she wanted to.

  
Catra’s hand ran slowly from her chest to her belly, making her feel an amazing tingling sensation and then it traveled further until it stopped at the waistband of her pajama pants.

  
It stopped there, two fingers toying with the edge of the waistband as she still kissed her neck.

  
Adora felt a rush of adrenaline, she needed this, she wanted Catra to do it, she wanted to feel it, she wanted to feel Catra, feel her inside her, be hers… the mere thought made her moan.

  
But her brain betrayed her, well or maybe her brain finally worked properly and stopped her from doing something very stupid.

  
Probably it was the last piece of common sense that she had left in her body. She was coming down with pleasure, but at least she managed to come back to her senses and react.

  
No. This was wrong.

  
It was so wrong.

  
Adora’s heart stopped, it stopped beating fiercely against her core and went back to her chest were it should remain. Her brain snapped out of the pleasure and finally managed to think properly.

  
Catra was her sister! They were sisters for fuck's sake, their mother trusted them, Catra trusted her… she couldn’t do this to her.

  
Probably Catra was still feeling the adrenaline from the fight, probably she needed to release it somehow and Adora was taking advantage of her. It was wrong.

  
Catra’s hand was still at the waistband, and her lips disconnected from Adora’s neck, it made Adora miss the sensation but at the same time it was a good thing, because it helped her focus.

  
“Catra” Adora whispered. Catra kissed her one more time with those soft lips, she intended to deepen the kiss once again but Adora stopped her.

  
“Wh-what?” 

  
Adora moved, she sat down slowly, which made Catra move as well and look at her worriedly. 

  
“I…” Adora was dying of embarrassment. How could this happen… what the hell was she doing?! “I’m so sorry” she said as her eyes filled with tears.

  
She didn’t have the guts to look at Catra, she felt disgusted, she felt disgusted because she wanted more, she needed more and if she didn’t stop now she would totally do more and that was unacceptable.

How was she going to protect Catra if she wasn’t able to control herself? She was responsible for her. She had to take care of her, not corrupt her and take advantage of her.

  
She was a terrible sister and a worse friend.  
She felt tears wet her cheeks and before Catra could react, she got up and run to her room, closing the door behind her and running to her bed to bury her face on the pillow to cry.

  
_Present_

  
It hadn’t been a dream.

  
And Adora’s guilt came back to her once she woke up and realized how true it had been.  
“What the fuck did I do?!” she told herself as she felt tears again coming to her eyes. 

  
She sat down on her bed, feeling like trash, and knowing that she messed up big time.  
She looked down at her feet and she felt a rush of sadness on her chest.

  
Catra wasn’t there.

  
They had their own rooms of course, the house was pretty big, but ever since they were kids, no matter if Catra had her own bed, she usually slept in Adora’s.

  
Their adoptive mother had tried to teach her to sleep in her own bed. 

  
But the efforts were useless. Adora got used eventually to wake up and see Catra curled up at her feet, sleeping soundly, making those cute noises she made when she slept.  
And with the years it sorta became their thing.

  
Catra slept in her bed some nights, mostly when she was sick or when Adora had exams and needed to study until late but other than that, they slept in the same bed.

  
And now, she wasn’t there. Adora was alone. And she knew she had fucked things up a lot.

  
It was Saturday now. There was nothing planned for the day, so Adora laid back down again and cried quietly for a long time.

  
It was so embarrassing.

  
This is not how she was. This was not like her. Adora was the top student, the best of the class, the best in everything she did. That’s how she was raised.

  
Everyone always expected so much of her.   
She was the responsible sister.

  
And she almost had sex with Catra.  
It was unacceptable.

  
Adora wasn’t like that. Her feelings were hidden, she had taken lots of efforts and time to bury them deep in her soul.

  
Over the years she had seen Catra have her first girlfriends, her “friends” or whatever since she was pretty popular between the ladies in Bright Moon. And she had learned to accept it. 

  
Yes, it hurt. Yes it was extremely painful and sad and her jealousy burnt her inside but Adora learned how to control it.

  
Catra was her sister, she had to accept it and just get over it.  
And she always did well with it until last night.

  
Adora would have loved to stay in her room forever, she would have loved to hide for the rest of her days or better, run away really far from her house and start a real life.

  
But of course it wasn’t possible.  
Eventually she needed to go downstairs, and face everyone. 

  
Adora grabbed her clothes, she heard movement on the lower floor and she felt fear inside her. 

  
She couldn’t help but think about Catra and how to face her. She needed time.

  
So she ran fast to the bathroom to take a long warm shower.

  
It did help. The water calmed her nerves and allowed her to relax. She took some time and after a while, once she was clean, dressed and more calmed, she decided it was time to do downstairs.

  
It was the longest walk ever. The upper floor corridor and the stairs of her house suddenly seemed endless and smaller than usual.  
Adora felt a lump in her throat and had the urge to scream.

  
The stairs lead to the living room that at the same time was next to the kitchen. 

  
Adora took a deep breath and finally crossed the kitchen's threshold decided to face everyone.

  
She had imagined Catra’s face and had come up with a strategy to not feel weird but to her surprise, she wasn’t there.

  
“And finally you decide to make your entrance” her mother’s voice sounded from behind the newspaper she was holding.  
“Good morning” Adora said softly feeling her cheeks flush.

  
“Morning” her mother said putting the paper down and looking at her.  
Usually people thought that Shadow Weaver was scary, and well, she was. But Adora didn’t fear her, at least not like other people did. 

  
But in that moment, she did fear her. She looked into her eyes and felt guilt and pain.  
What would her mother say if she knew what happened?? She would kill her!

  
“I see you overslept today” Shadow Weaver said.  
“Uh… yeah, I was tired”  
Shadow Weaver laughed and went back to read the paper.

  
Adora wondered around the kitchen, grabbing a bowl, the bottle of milk and some cereal. 

  
She eyed her mother cautiously and finally decided to ask “Where’s Catra?” she asked casually.

  
Shadow Weaver put the paper down once again “I don’t know. In fact I was expecting for you to answer that question for me”

  
“What do you mean?” 

  
“She is not here this morning. I came last night from work and didn’t see her either”  
Adora’s heart stopped at that moment. She wanted to ask again. But then once again she remembered, and it made sense, of course Catra left, she had been a terrible sister and she pushed her away…

  
Adora had to fight back the tears and tried to keep a still appearance.

  
“She promised she’d be home last night before 1am” Shadow Weaver said. “I see I’ll have to have some words with her”

  
“Please… don’t be so hard on her” Adora asked.

  
“I don’t demand much from the two of you” Shadow Weaver said. “I offer you my trust and patience and I expect for both of you to respect me in return”

  
Adora was scared now. Not only because she didn’t want Catra to be in trouble but also because she knew that if she had problems with Shadow Weaver, it would be Adora’s fault.

  
Catra left because of her, that was sure. She probably felt so bad the previous night that she left. Adora had messed things up for real.

  
“I’m pretty sure she slept at Scorpia's and forgot to call, you know how she is, she forgets” 

  
Shadow Weaver looked convinced with the answer and before she could speak again, Adora did.  
“I’ll go find her. Just let it go this time”

  
“Fine” Shadow Weaver said after a moment “Only because I have work to do today and I can’t lose my time finding her and attending her tantrums. You find her and make sure she’s okay”

  
Adora nodded “Got it, I’m on it” she said with decision as she rushed outside the kitchen. “I know exactly what to do” she said as she left.

  
“I have no idea what to do” she said to herself as she walked outside the house. 

  
This was way more messed up that she thought it would. Yeah, she knew what she did was wrong, she let something happen when what she should have done was respect Catra and keep her feelings aside.

  
Adora felt stupid, she felt defeated and guilty.  
She had to find Catra, but at the same time she didn’t want to see her.

  
How was she supposed to talk to Catra now?  
Yeah, she could find her, they could go back home but… what was going to happen now?  
It hadn’t been just a kiss.

  
It would have been so much better if it was just a simple kiss, just that first peck they shared. Things would be so much easier to fix. And of course it would even be better if nothing at all had happened.

  
But no. Of course Adora had to mess up and bring all of her ridiculous feelings to the table and mess things up.

  
They almost had sex!  
It sounded shocking but it was the truth. If Adora hadn’t stopped they would have done more. And even if the thought didn’t sound so bad, Adora felt awful for it.

  
Catra was going to hate her now. Adora was her friend, her sister, and she had failed.  
Adora got her phone quickly and called Scorpia. The phone rang a few times, each time making her more and more nervous.

  
“Hey buddy!” Scorpia’s voice was strong and positive as always.

  
Adora however didn’t have time for formalities “Have you seen Catra?” she asked rushedly.

  
“Wow, not in a mood today are we?” Scorpia said jokingly “What is wrong?”

  
“I’m sorry, Scorpia, I… this is important, have you seen her?”

  
“Nope, actually I was about to call her because I haven’t heard from her since last night after the fight”

  
“Right… the fight”

  
“Wait, did she not get home after that?” Scorpia asked worriedly. Her usual chill and happy tone changed suddenly to a deep and concerned voice.

  
Adora didn’t want to give explanations. Last thing she wanted was for everyone to know what happened. What was she supposed to say: hey Catra and I almost had sex last night because I’m an idiot who can’t control her feelings, so she ran away, and now I’m looking for her to avoid her a problem with my mom, but at the same time I don’t want to see her because I don’t want to face her, because I’m a coward so I need help.

  
Nope. She couldn’t say that.  
“She did come home actually, but…”

  
“Did you guys had a fight because of that?” Scorpia asked with concern.  
Adora sighed “Uh, yeah something like that. Please Scorpia, I need to find her, you know how our mom gets with this stuff”

  
“Don’t worry buddy, I’m sure my wild cat is just trying to clear her head after last night, I’m sure we’ll find her”.

  
“Yeah… thank you”

  
“No problem”

  
They hung up and Adora’s worries instead of vanishing just grew bigger.

  
Scorpia was Catra’s best friend. She usually was with her whenever something happen, if Catra was not there … it meant something had happened.

  
Adora’s brain was on fire with all kinds of theories of what could have happened to Catra.

  
What if she left for real? What if she hated Adora for real now and everything changed?  
Her eyes filled with tears; tears that she wiped away with the sleeves of her jacket. She could not cry, not now. Not because of this. It was her fault after all.

  
Catra needed time probably, she needed time to understand that her sister was a failure and that she couldn’t trust her. And Adora had to accept it. 

  
It was so frustrating, if only she had been able to control herself, instead of just giving in to her stupid feelings.

  
Catra was amazing, and she felt so many things for her. But she was her sister, she was the girl who had a new love interest every week, she was someone she was supposed to protect and take care of. She was just forbidden.

  
And Adora needed to get over her and do something to move on.  
As she headed back home, her phone beeped in her pocket. It was a text from Scorpia saying: found her, don’t worry about the kitty :)” 

  
Adora couldn’t help but sigh in relief, Scorpia found Catra, so that meant she’d be fine.  
But it would also mean she wouldn’tbe fine…

  
However, it didn’t matter how Adora felt. In the end her feelings only caused trouble. It was stupid and she probably deserved to feel bad now. It was her fault.

  
Catra needed space so she was going to give her all the space she wanted.  
Shadow Weaver would be working as usual so she would totally forget about finding Catra soon.

  
Adora wanted to be alone, she needed to hide her shame and not see anyone for a long time. She would go home, go to her bedroom, close the door and blinds and get lost under the sheets. Maybe that way she could just hide and let time pass until the stupid mistake she made last night was forgotten.

  
She was about to enter her house when her phone rang and before even thinking about it, Adora just answered the call, which she immediately regretted “Adora, hey!” Glimmer's voice sounded excited and happy.

  
“Oh, Are you calling Adora? Hello Adora” Bow's voice sounded from behind.

  
“Hey guys”

  
“What are you up to?” Glimmer asked expectantly 

  
“Uh, nothing much, actually I was just headed home"

  
“No way! Bow and his dads are officially installed in the new house and you know what that means?” Glimmer asked happily, both Glimmer and Bow giggled.

  
“I don’t know. It means that they’re installed in the new house?” Adora said without excitement.

  
“Of course not silly” Glimmer said “What’s wrong with you today? It means it is time for a party!”

  
“Better than that” Bow interrupted “It is time for a best friends squad sleepover”

  
No.

  
Adora didn’t want a sleepover. She didn’t want to see anyone, she didn’t want to hold any kind of conversations, she didn’t want to think or to talk, or to eat or to do anything.

She wanted to disappear, and to start from scratch somewhere else. She didn’t want a sleepover with Glimmer and Bow right now.

  
And that’s precisely why she agreed to go.  
Locking herself in her room would be the best thing ever, but it would also mean questions. Tons of questions that she wasn’t ready to answer. She didn’t want to think about or to mention Catra, and probably if she was alone, it would be all she would think about.

  
So even if she didn’t want, she decided that her best option to keep things normal and stop the weird and bad feeling in her guts, was to just keep doing what she usually would do.

  
Her friends loved her, and she loved them back of course. Of course she always told them everything, but this. This particular thing, she couldn’t tell anyone. 

  
So it would be her own personal secret and she would bury it again. Just as she did with her feelings long ago.


End file.
